Talk:Flashes
Yay! Great work! --Pierre 01:23, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Length of Flashes How long are Flashes (not how long is the GBO) and are everyones' Flashes the same length?-- 17:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) * Senator Clamente answered my question in . Everyone should have seen 2:17, so we obviously haven't seen all of anyone's; Mark's is about ther longest.-- 03:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Is everyone's flash at exactly the same time? Previously, I thought the answer was "yes." However, if Mark's ends up being the correct length, and yet he's dead at the end of Vogel's flash, then they're not concurrent. Of course, the correct answer is probably that Mark's ended early (like Nicole's), due to his death.- Bryan 15:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * I think everyone's Flash is 2:17 unless they die on April 29 during the Flash (Nicole(?), Mark(?)). I'm not sure we'll ever see all of anyone's Flash, except Mark's, in real time.-- 17:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :*I probably shouldn't have put this under "Length of Flashes." I mean, do they occur at exactly the same time. For example, Mark's starts at exactly 22:00:00 PDT, and ends at 22:02:17. Meanwhile, Vogel's starts at 22:02:00, and Mark's death occurs just after his flash is over. So, Mark's flash is complete, and he doesn't witness or experience his death, while Vogel (if his information is correct) learns of it, since their flashes overlap. Mark/Charlie/Vogel is a bad example, since they could all be concurrent if Mark's is cut short, but I thought there was another pairing where the timing seemed off. Perhaps Lloyd not noticing Olivia? I don't know. - Bryan 17:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think Vogel could know Mark died in the same moment it happen, unless he is a psychic --Глючарина 17:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :*OK that kinda lends credence to my "feeling." There's a gap of time between when Mark is killed, and Vogel is notified. That could be within the 2:17, but that's a narrow window, within which Mark has a vision of most of it. Unless Vogel's information was incorrect... - Bryan 17:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I pretty sure it was incorrect. He may be misinformed, or will misinform his partner for some reason --Глючарина 17:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :My general track is that, knowing that two men are going to penetrate the field office security, Wedeck (assuming he's not the mole) will arrange for extra firepower to be waiting for them. It's also possible that the Three-star Group/Jericho will send more men to the building. This thing could turn into a major firefight. I think we saw the very last portion of Vogel's Flash, allowing for how much went on in Charlie's Flash before she saw Vogel. I think reporting Mark as dead prematurely is a very real possibility.-- 19:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Separation of characters Should we put different character in different catagories to make it easier to read? Like, make catagories "Main characters", "Secondary characters", and "Single episode characters"?J52y 01:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) * I like that idea.-- 03:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What do people think about adding links on each flash to overlapping flashes or at least the other people's character pages? (e.g. Olivia, Dylan, Charlie, and Lloyd) I think it would be an interesting way to consolidate info, but it might could look too crowded? Geminizebra 17:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Recent overhaul I have recently changed the page in three different ways: #Instead of being just a list of everyone's flashes, it now has a bit of an introduction as to what the flashes are and how they affect the characters and events in the series. Now that I notice it's a link on the sidebar menu, I'm second-guessing this change, but luckily it can easily be changed back. #All the flashes are now separated out by Main/Supporting/Other as suggested above. This does make them a bit easier to read. #In order to clean up the page since it is sure to get rather long with all the flashes that are bound to go on it, I have created Template:Flash. It is a very simple template to use and should prove very useful as we gather more characters' visions. It cleans up a lot of the coding that made the page a bit of a nightmare to sift through in code mode. Rather than duplicating all the same code over and over, the template does all the heavy lifting for you. If anyone objects to any of these changes, feel free to leave me a message here or on my talk page. —Topher (talk) 09:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Flashes purpose Does anybody already somehow knows, how the flashes working?--Station7 11:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) * I think it's pretty clear that it has to do with quantum mechanics based on Simon's whole Schrödinger's cat metaphor. There is probably multiple hypotheses out there regarding space, time, multiple dimensions that is the basis show. The very little that I explored on quantum physics (and even less that actually makes any sense) seems to talk a lot about what the dual nature of the universe -- how any single entity (matter, energy, time, space) can exist separate but simultaneously. Here are a few videos on some interesting, overly simplified quantum mechanics hypotheses: Flatlands, Double Slit Experiment, and Entanglement. Now, all those are part of a larger series kind of combining current understanding of quantum mechanics into a somewhat metaphysical picture called What the Bleep Do We Know?. Only watch it if you have some time to spare and you're open to a SERIOUS mind f***. Geminizebra 17:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I have some theories on the flashes (posted on my blog). Is there a place were we could discuss something similar here? * Go to Flashes/Theories. Please provide a headline for different theories. Sign contributions to talk pages, too, please. 8) -- 00:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Smirne Impossible Flashes Since some flashes won't come true, maybe we can color them. --Obsidianite 11:06, November 8th, 2009 (UTC) * I agree! I think red would be most appropriate. Geminizebra 17:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :* But which one is impossible: Demetri's or Zoey's? Or do you mean Flashes like Al's? (Pardon my being slow on the uptake!) Do you mean making the text red?-- 19:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::* Yeah, Al's flash would be the impossible one. Is there some way of making the actual cell in that table red? I tried just the heading, but it won't work since it's a link. Also, what about doing the same for conflicting flashes except with yellow? This would apply Demetri and Zoey. I'm gonna fiddle with Al's now and if it looks bad, then we can change it back. Geminizebra 19:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Video Links I think it would be really awesome if we included links to Youtube videos (or even included Youtube videos) so people can actually see the overall compilation of the flashes. Geminizebra 17:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) some flashes are missing: for example the president's one. Reinforcement I just added a "non-Flash reinforcement" to Lloyd's Flash. Should we set up a separate data element for that?-- 21:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Awareness It seems that no one is aware in their Flash, that that is the event that they foresaw, except, perhaps, Bryce and Keiko. If the flashes were immutable, you'd think people would be aware of the exact second their flash would occur. For example, I'd think people who'd normally be asleep at that time would stay awake to find out if foresaw events would come true. Bdore 16:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *I agree. This is quite strange, people would behave in different way if they did know they were living "flashforward time". Another reference is from the woman in the train with Simon. It's not clear, but it seems she's saying than on april 29th she was in time square, along with many other people waiting for the time. Did I get it right? ** I agree. Another scene where it is suggested that people might be aware is on the train in . The conversation suggests that Camille has seen herself on Times Square with half a million other people. See also Camille/Theories#Her flashforward is unknown. —ff 09:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Lloyd's phone call In Lloyd says in the flashforward “Sorry, I have to make a call”. When Lloyd tells his vision to Bryce in he says “I got a call from someone”. Since I believe this call will play a significant role eventually, this discrepancy is imho noteworthy. —ff 20:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *Is the first "call" his text from Simon?- Bryan 18:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Maya's flash Janis' girlfriend Maya says she was wearing a wedding band in her flash. I would add this but don't know how to work the system on it. The episode is episode 5. TheUnknown285 06:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) * Added; the easiest way is to copy and paste one of the existing records and change the data entries for the new one. I keep wondering if Maya will be back. I can't figure out how she could have known Janis was in the hospital unless she had something to do with putting her there. -- 14:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ** Interesting point, thanks. I've added it to Maya's UAQs. —ff 09:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Simon's Flash I think it would be safe to remove Simon's flash from this list because we learned in Revelation Zero that he is Suspect Zero and therefore was awake during the blackout. I didn't want to abruptly delete it without at least one person agreeing. I hate stepping on toes, sort of speak. -- 15:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) * Go for it!-- 18:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *It's safe - that's a flash'back' - Bryan 18:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ** And it's gone. Thanks for the support! -- 19:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC)